


【all糖】撒谎的代价-五（abo）

by JOYsweet



Category: bts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOYsweet/pseuds/JOYsweet





	【all糖】撒谎的代价-五（abo）

闵玧其站在舞台后面，喧闹的声音震颤耳膜，他努力去捕捉主持人的声音。  
他听见外面爆发出雷鸣的欢呼，声音的浪潮呼唤bts三个字。  
金南俊像只俄罗斯来的大棕熊，闵玧其用力抵住他的锁骨，防止在这个激动的拥抱里窒息。  
“走走走！！去庆祝！！我请客！！”  
闵玧其做不到那么快就冰释前嫌，任何一个落下话柄的人都无法心安理得的安眠。  
“不去！先把照片删了！”周围全是喧哗的人群，闵玧其不得不对着这只金毛棕熊大喊。  
“什么？！”金南俊也大喊着回应，把耳朵凑到闵玧其嘴边，就像对多年的朋友。  
“照片！！！杀了你啊！！！”  
金南俊在闵玧其吃人的目光里打开相册，非常嚣张的举在空中晃了晃，闵玧其连忙去捂住屏幕，手机从背后被另一个人抽走了。  
“哥，你们在看啥？”田柾国眨着大大的兔子眼低头看向手机。  
“别——！”闵玧其整个人倒在金南俊怀里根本来不及去捂住田柾国的眼睛或者手机屏幕。  
“啊……”田柾国的兔子眼瞪的更大了，兔兔唇惊讶的张开。闵玧其想象不到他看见了什么，是赤身裸体的自己，还是一脸欲求不满大长着腿的自己？他可爱的弟弟，从小那么依恋他，现在全都碎掉了。  
“你们拿着空相册在看什么？”田柾国疑惑的把手机递还。  
原来是空的。闵玧其对金南俊竖中指，右手握拳，大拇指对着脖子狠狠划过。杀了你啊。  
金南俊接过手机，对着空白的相册微妙的挑了挑眉。

闵玧其趴在桌上，脸烧得通红。孩子们还在划拳，吵吵嚷嚷，闵玧其希望他们保持现状，不要来闹他就行，现在他昏昏沉沉，只想在冰凉的桌上睡去。  
“哥，你还好吗。”田柾国勉强从游戏里抽出眼神看向他哥，他必须把注意力放在游戏桌上，防止因为没有看到牌面而错过赢取桌上所有牌的机会。  
“嗯。”闵玧其回答，声音听起来还挺清醒，田柾国放心了，收回视线全身心投入游戏。啊，这该死的胜负欲。  
闵玧其闭上眼试图入睡，但是炸鸡店过于明亮的灯光以及嘴里的酒臭让他难以入眠。沙发凹陷，有个人坐在了他身边。虽然有点好奇，但是闵玧其不想睁眼，他还在去洗手间漱口和躺着做一颗安静的石头之间挣扎。  
“你睡着了吗？”音乐人敏锐的耳朵识别出这独特的声线来自于vocalline朴智旻，黏人的小娘炮，无时无刻对每一个人撒娇。  
“哥，陪我说说话吧，哥~”朴智旻凑在闵玧其耳边说。  
啊要疯了，闵玧其堵住耳朵，但是无济于事，听力太敏锐有时候也令人苦恼。  
“哥，你不跟我说话，是不是讨厌我？啊也是，我参与了那么多过分的事情，哥肯定很讨厌我吧。如果哥讨厌我做的事可以直接告诉我，如果是哥希望我以后不要那么做我以后就不参加了……”一只手软绵绵的挥过来贴在朴智旻嘴上，闵玧其提起全身力气吐出两个字：“闭，嘴。”  
朴智旻丝毫没有感受到他哥的烦躁，他移开闵玧其的手去抱闵玧其，他猜测会遭到剧烈，但他选择放纵私心趁闵玧其喝醉的时候凑的更近，也许等他酒醒了就会因为忘记自己的无理而原谅吧。  
然后两人一起重重的摔倒在沙发上。  
“哥。”朴智旻先是吃惊，然后是狂喜，“哥不反抗，是不讨厌并且接受我的意思吗？”  
“你到底，想干嘛？”闵玧其维持被压住的姿势不动，防止更多的酒精随着血液一起涌入大脑。  
“哥有没有觉得我很眼熟？”  
闵玧其仰视正上方的朴智旻，桌子挡住了讨厌的灯光，他染成金色的头发只有发梢被光透过闪烁着耀眼的光芒。  
像个天使。  
现在闵玧其想握住天使的手，一边甩脑浆一边拒绝。  
没见过，不认识，我们不熟，别缠着我了。  
天使看懂了他茫然的眼神，眼里的光芒暗淡了一下。  
“啊哥不记得……”  
“你们在干嘛？”沙发又震了一下，又一个人坐在了沙发上。  
啊，是金硕珍。闵玧其感觉脑子要被劈开了，肯定因为这该死的酒精。  
“哥想让我送他回房间。”朴智旻的声音很稳。一点都听不出来撒谎的样子。  
“玧其为什么不叫我送？”虽然看不见金硕珍的脸，但是完全可以想象那双湿漉漉的眼睛正委屈的看着自己。闵玧其迅速闭眼装睡，祈祷酒精赶紧让自己晕过去，一觉睡到天亮最好。  
朴智旻似乎动了动，空中传来肢体碰撞啪的一声。  
“玧其哥已经很累了，让他睡一觉吧，我送他回去，硕珍哥好好享受聚餐吧。”朴智旻把闵玧其抱起来，明明两个人体型差不多，闵玧其却觉得他似乎抱的很轻松的样子。  
喧嚣逐渐远离，闵玧其似乎听见金硕珍在后面低声说：“……骗子。”  
啊，该死的敏锐的听力。

朴智旻打开房间的灯，把闵玧其放在床上。闵玧其闭着眼，然而依旧入睡失败。令人尴尬的清醒。  
“哥。”朴智旻窸窸窣窣的爬上床，把闵玧其团吧团吧抱紧怀里。这个少年像个缺爱的孩子，即使抱了一路还是不能满足。  
“哥好香。”朴智旻把头埋进闵玧其的肩窝，闵玧其僵硬的忍耐，因为他的鼻尖正不时轻触他的腺体。“哥的味道好像柠檬，但是比柠檬更香更甜。我找了很久，都没有找一模一样的味道。”  
朴智旻爬起来凝视闵玧其的柔软白皙的脸庞：“这次哥不会再离开我了吧？”  
我们从来没有在一起过。闵玧其在心里吐槽。  
“哥，向我承诺吧，说闵玧其再也不会抛弃朴智旻。”朴智旻俯身把闵玧其的唇瓣含在口中，直勾勾的看着闵玧其微微颤抖的眼皮和上翘的睫毛。  
他的目光太炽热，闵玧其觉得自己正被强光手电筒照射。  
“不行，我头痛。”  
“如果哥承诺了，我就帮哥揉头。”朴智旻抛出诱惑，那听起来很舒服，因为朴智旻的手非常柔软，被这样一双修长柔软的手按摩太阳穴一定是一件非常惬意的事情。  
“不行，我不需要。”  
闵玧其再次拒绝，在拒绝这件事上闵玧其绝对是宗师，是可以用连续不重复理由拒绝粉丝几十次的危险男人。  
当然这种程度的碰壁根本不足以把朴智旻推开，糯米团子最大的特性就是黏人。  
“哥，向我承诺吧。哥看起来很累很困的样子，只要哥承诺了我就让哥安静睡觉。”  
啊，你也知道我很困啊。闵玧其在心里疯狂翻白眼，但是很快就无法继续无视朴智旻的提议了，因为一只手搭在他脖子上，开始轻柔而挑逗的按揉他的后颈，另一只手从他白T的下摆探入，肆无忌惮的在他绵软的小腹上流连。  
被一个alpha揉捏腺体，不亚于被侵犯。闵玧其像虾一样弓起身体，来自后颈源源不断的刺激让他的肌肉无法抑制的抽搐，剧烈的运动让血液带着酒精疯狂灌入大脑，闵玧其感到天旋地转的眩晕，差点就交待在朴智旻作乱的手里。  
“哥不说也没关系，哥看起来很舒服的样子，是在期待我做更过分的事情吗。”干坏事的人还好死不死的凑在他耳边低语，强调这令闵玧其难以面对的事实。要疯了，这人怎么能这么直白的说这种事情，实在是，实在是太羞耻了。  
“你到底想听什么？”闵玧其投降，只想埋进被子里原地消失，以及让身上流连的那双手消失。  
“想听哥说，永远不会抛弃朴智旻。”  
“永远，永远不会抛弃朴……”闵玧其咬牙，感到难以启齿，无论怎么努力都无法完整的说出这句话。  
“哥后悔了吗？哥连敷衍一下都不愿意做吗？”作乱的手都停下来，朴智旻像一只被放了气的气球，软趴趴的失落的趴在闵玧其背上。“算了，哥不愿意就算了吧，反正我也只是想找点自欺欺人的安慰罢了，让哥为难了，毕样内。”  
朴智旻支起身，坐在床沿找鞋，一只手抓住了他的手腕。朴智旻看过去，只见他心心念念的那位哥陷在绵软的床褥里，白皙可爱的脸烧的通红，连耳朵都红的滴血，像只顶端用红色点染的泡发的白糖馒头。  
想咬一口。  
但是为了期待的那句话，就算是骗人的，朴智旻愿意忍耐和等待。他有的是耐性和毅力。  
“不会抛弃你的，不会抛弃朴智旻，永远。”  
像天边的炸雷，隆隆不尽震颤天地间的回响，又像看见花开，缓慢而轻微的扑簌簌，只有安静的心才能听见。  
朴智旻管不住上扬的唇角，管不住绽开的笑靥，笑的像个傻子。  
“我也是，哥，我会黏住你一辈子的。”  
朴智旻俯身在闵玧其肉乎乎的脸颊上落下一吻，那位哥像做完了一件不得了的大事，已经累的睡了过去。

朴智旻替他盖好被子转身出门，被门口阴影里的人影唬了一跳。  
田柾国站在阴影里，拳头握得紧紧的。


End file.
